An Addams Christmas Morning
by CretianStar
Summary: Christmas morning for the Addams' Oneshot. Movie-verse. WednesdayxJoel M for safety..


A/N: I'm watching a lot of Addams Family so that's what's taking my fancy at the moment! Please enjoy!

Warnings: Implications but that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Morning

Joel Glicker groaned at the sound of a cell phone vibrating somewhere on the floor. Freeing an arm from the bedcovers, he groped along the floor, desperate to keep himself tucked in bed. Finally his fingers located the little black object and flicking the sign he put the cell to his ear.

"No Mother, I'm not coming home this Christmas, why not because since I was 16 you've been desperate to hook me and Sally Waters up and I just can't stand it anymore, you know why! Yes I am 23 mother, yes well done, unlike last year you know my age now. Brilliant. Have a lovely Christmas mother. Bye." He closed the call without her reply and tucked himself back into the bed, wriggling for comfort.

"Get off me." Another voice groaned next to him.

"Wednesday. Shut up." He whispered while snaking an arm around her waist and drawing the pale skinned woman into his chest, she squirmed at the contact.

Ever since Gomez and Morticia's fourth renewal of vows five years ago, the pair had inseparable; even if Wednesday Addams would never admit it. It wasn't her.

"Who's Sally Waters?" She kept her back to Joel, eyes closed fast, she heard him shift and attempt to roll her over, she heard him cuss when she remained stuck to the bed, refusing to play ball this time.

"Sally is who I said she was on the phone; the woman my mother's attempted to put me with for years, what my mother fails to realise is that I have a beautiful fiancée." His fingers trailed down her arm to play with her engagement ring. "Also that I'm more than happy with my dark and disturbing psychopath." He nuzzled her neck and smiled against her skin as her fingers clenched around his.

"I won't hurt you tonight then." She murmured, face pressed to the satin sheets but Joel heard the laughter in her voice.

"You won't? Damn then tonight it's my turn." He grinned and bit her earlobe, sweeping the dark silky hair away from her face. "Later we play. But right now we've got to go to your parents." He started to draw away and heard her moan.

"My family doesn't do anything for Christmas." She pleaded, curling up in the dark satin sheets.

"You know that's the biggest lie, Fester and Dementia are coming with the twins, Abaddon and Apollyon, Aunt Margaret and Cousin Itt along with Whatt and Beezlebub." He laughed at the memory of their dog chasing Thing across the dining room table. "Don't forget Lurch is bringing his bride and Grandmama is bringing her new Beau." Joel laid down on the covers again kissing the bare part of Wednesday's shoulder. "Not to mention the multitude of children your brother Pugsley has and Pubert's bringing his new girlfriend." His teeth scraped the skin and he watched delighted as the goosebumps formed.

Wednesday only grumbled again and pulled the pillows on top of her face, desperate to block out Christmas morning, she could hear the neighbours children playing up and down the street and screamed when Joel stripped the covers from her.

"Get up!" Spending five years with the darkest member of the Addams family had made Joel a little more cruel, but he made Wednesday a little more human.

It was at noon when Joel and Wednesday were ushered into the decorated Addams house, Lurch and his wife had been given the day off and the dinner became a family affair. Wednesday stared at her Mother and sister in law lightly arguing whether to have cat or dog meat, Pugsley settled it by choosing both.

She watched her father banter with Pubert's new girlfriend over the uses of Cyanide, judging by the girl's dress sense, she would love their family. She raised one eyebrow at the man her Grandmama was playing with and smirked at Beezlebub and Thing fighting again.

Despite her lack of emotions as a child, Joel Glicker, soon to be Joel Addams had opened up a niche inside of her and she felt a strange sense of contentment as she settled for another Christmas dinner, food in various stages of decomposition deposited on her plate, Wednesday felt herself smile at such a disturbing Christmas.

One thing she wasn't counting on was Joel, and she had to grit her teeth and he fingers wandered lightly up and down her thigh, indifferent to her parents reaction or knowing looks, he continued to toy with her through dessert. He knew that Wednesday Friday Addams, like her mother had a seductive side, and he was determined for said kinky side to come out and play.

The evening progressed with copious amounts of drinking and it was then she pressed several kisses to Joel's lips and neck, openly, uncaring of her family, the tight rein on her emotions faded when she was drunk.

"Upstairs, my old room." She whispered in his ear. Joel grinned.

He loved Christmas morning

* * *

A/N: Oh yes Abaddon and Apollyon are one of the Hebrew and Greek names for Satan, well that's what the internet told me! Please correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
